


My Beautiful Baby Brother

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Come Shot, First Time, Lipstick, M/M, Orgasm, Ray teaches Dave how to Masturbate, Teasing, Teenagers, Underage Masturbation, Wet Dream, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Ray follows Dave into one of his sisters room to see what he is up to, only to find him modeling in front of her big mirror in her bra and knickers. Ray says he shouldn't be in his sister's room, but just stares. He starts getting a feeling that he knows he's felt before, usually in his dreams.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"You're not supposed to be in here." Ray whispered. He'd seen his younger brother sneak into one of their sister's bedrooms, and he was determined to find out what he was up to.

Ray never dreamed he would be seeing what was before him.

"Shhh!" Dave put a finger to his perfect lips, and turned his head to look at Ray. He then got back to the task at hand. He was admiring himself in front of his sister's full length mirror. He was admiring himself in one of her bras and a pair of her knickers.

"Mum says I'm the most beautiful, her little angel." Smiling, he ran his fingers though his hair, his other hand holding up the knickers as they were too large for his young body. Dave turned to the side, as if he'd been up here modeling before, and Ray just watched.

"Bet mum thinks yer the Devil, as you sure ain't pretty like me." Dave's angelic lips turned into a smirk after he spoke.

"You little cunt, if mum or Gwen sees you, they'll think yer a...a...well, they'll think it's not right, and somehow it will get pinned on me." Ray crossed his arms, but could not deny just how beautiful Dave was, though he knew that was probably wrong as well. No boy went around saying their own brother was beautiful in their older sisters knickers and bra.

Yet, he felt something he had never felt before, well almost. More and more he'd been waking up, wet from his own come, or in the midst of humping his mattress. He was feeling that feeling now, and it made him squirm.

"Fucks wrong with you, Ray?" Dave wondered aloud. He'd been watching, wondering if he really would tell on him.

"N-Nothing!" Ray snapped, his face turning hot and red. Dave went back to admiring himself while Ray exited the room swiftly, and went to his own. Putting a chair in front of the door, he pulled down his trousers and sat in it. that way he could be sure no one could get in.

Grabbing his adolescent cock, he began to gently stroke himself. Moving his hand he found the way that felt right and continued to jerk, legs spread. He thought of his brother, his teacher, and then his brother again, his breath catching in his throat. "Oh god..." He whispered as he shot spurts of come on himself. It wasn't much, but this was his first time intentionally doing this. He knew this certainly wouldn't be his last time, either.

Looking around the room he found one of Dave's shirts and used it to clean himself up with. If he was thought to be the Devil in their household as Dave said, he would live up to it.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave has begun to realize his brother, Ray's eyes are always glued on him, and teases him because of it. Watching Dave go upstairs again, he looks through the key holes in his sisters doors, but doesn't see his brother in any of their rooms. Eventually, he gets caught, his middle sister screaming about Ray being a pervert. Down the hall, he sees Dave in his own room wearing some pink knickers and a pink lacy bra that he must have nicked from one of his sisters. Dave is posing and pouting in front of the mirror, until eventually, he grabs some lipstick and applies it. Ray can hardly stand it, his brother puckering his lips, and kissing the back of his hand. Ray cries out, and Dave looks at his brother and informs him that he's been waiting.

"You keep staring at me..." Dave teased, as Ray's eyes followed the movement of his brother's body. Dave stopped on the staircase, crotch now eye level for Ray to admire. This habit had only started a little after Ray had walked in on Dave modeling his sister's bra and knickers. However, every day, it got worse.

Embarrassed, cheeks turning crimson, Ray looked away, not making a sound. He hated that Dave seem to possess his very thoughts in a way that was not normal. Ray could not confide his desires, even if he knew someone he could trust. Instead, he tried to bury them, a difficult task. For when he saw Dave, his desires bubbled to the surface all over again.

"I-I was just wondering where you were going is all." Ray scoffed. He turned his attentions back to the guitar in his hands and began playing. Still, he did wonder what Dave was doing, not able to shake the images in his head from before. 'What if he was doing it again?'

Biting his lip Ray continued to play, but he could not contain his arousal, nor the thoughts spinning in his head. Unable to concentrate, Ray put his guitar down, and crept up the stairs. 

Peeking through the key hole into one of his sister's rooms, he found no sign of his younger brother, however, the next sister of his screamed, called him a "Peeping Tom" and a "pervert." She shoved the key to her door in the hole. Ray sighed. Once again he was the 'bad guy', and sadly he was getting used to being called that. 

Ray still had not found his brother yet, and he would not stop until he did. When he got to Dave's door, it was cracked wide enough for him to see that his brother was in his room, and was once again posing, this time in front of his own mirror. 

Ray's jaw dropped seeing Dave in pink knickers and a matching pink lacy bra. Occasionally, Dave would flip his hair and pout just like the girls at school, only, they never paid any attention to him.

Grabbing something shiny off his dresser, Ray realized it was a tube of red lipstick. He watched him uncap it, turn the bottom, and begin to apply it. 

Ray could not handle this anymore, and stepped back into the shadows, still capable of getting an eye full. Undoing his zip, causing much relief, he put his hand in his trousers and began stroking his immature cock, each stroke like a shock of lightning. Eventually, he had to lean on the door jam, so he wouldn't lose his balance. 

Dave pursed his lips, and kissed the back of his hand as if it were his lover, while Ray cried out in desire. Dave turned round, and saw his older brother and gave him a lipstick smile. Instead of slamming the door, Dave invited him in and shut it. 

"I've been waiting for this..." Dave confessed, seductively. 

"What?" Ray's cock quivered, as he let out a gasp.

"You're older, you've kissed someone. Show me how it's done." Dave wasted no time telling Ray what he desired, and though he had never kissed anyone before, he had seen enough films to know how it was done. 

"You embrace, like this." Dave mimicked Ray so that they were in each other's arms. "Now tilt your head, and I will tilt mine the other way." He whispered. Dave followed Ray's instructions, and soon Ray planted his lips on his brother's, and tried to give him the best kiss he could, hips forward. Dave's lips were soft, his embrace delicate, almost like kissing a girl, he imagined, if he closed his eyes.

"Oh god!" Ray whispered, his body trembling. He had come in his trousers, which had felt amazing, but now he could feel it running down his legs, and the embarrassment of it happening while embracing his own brother. 

"What is it?" Dave asked, lipstick smeared on his face. Ray's face matched. "Nothing, I-I have to go!" Ray exclaimed as he ran to his room and shut the door to change.

Dave didn't understand, he though Ray enjoyed what they were doing. He knew that he did, and could see nothing wrong. He loved his big brother, even if he was being weird like he was now. He hoped that at least later on, they could hang out alone. He'd stolen a pack of fags for them to smoke behind the house, and he desired more practice with learning how to kiss.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is in his room thinking when Dave comes knocking on his door and shouting his name. Ray unlocks and opens the door, and Dave comes in telling him that he'd nicked a pack of fags. Dave asks if Ray wasnt to go behind the house and smoke them with him. Turns out, when they get to the back of the house, Dave has forgotten matches. He then brings up the two kissing and asks him why he ran away. Ray reluctantly explains, and then they turn to talking about what happens sometimes at night after having a good dream about a girl. Dave exclaims he wants to know how to achieve that blissful feeling at will. Ray decides to show him, as no one had ever bothered to do so for him. Sitting on Ray's bed, he instructs Dave in how to orgasm.

Cheek resting in his hand, Ray sat on the edge of his bed after changing out of his come filled underwear and trousers. The next time he saw his brother, Dave, his whole face would turn red after what had happened, and if there was anyone else in the room they would be curious as to why. Luckily, in the old house that they lived in, every bedroom had a lock on the door. Ray's was secure, key in hand. 

Soon, there was a knock at the door, and Ray sat upright with a jolt. Then, there was another series of knocks. Ray lay on his bed and put his pillow over his head so he wouldn't hear.

"Ray? Raaaay! Come outside to play with me, it's nice." Dave shouted. He no longer sounded like he was trying to seduce Ray, just his normal brother who wanted to play in the garden. Slowly sitting up, he shouted back. "Just a minute!" and got off the bed. He unlocked the door and let Dave in, before shutting it behind him.

"Hey, I nicked a pack of fags, an I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the end of the garden and smoke them with me." Dave's eyebrows were were raised in excitement as he showed Ray. 

"Not so innocent then, are you?" Ray smirked. He did not like being referred to as a devil by his brother, and now it seemed Dave was no angel.

"I-I never called you that, or, I didn't mean it." Dave pouted. 

"Aww, but you did. I don't mind, really, just so I am not the only devil here." Hearing that made Dave smile again. 

"So, you gonna come with me, then?" Dave asked. He was anxious, and it was nice to see him squirming for once. Ray nodded and let his little brother lead the way as it seemed he had a specific place in his mind where they should go.

After a bit of walking, Dave led them behind the house where no one would catch them. Backs to the wall, Dave took out the packet of fags and smiling, he handed one to Ray, then took one for himself.

Ray placed it between his lips as he'd done with his his friends, and watched Dave copy him. "Have you done this before?" Ray asked suspiciously, eyebrow raised. 

"Uh, yeah, I have." Dave assured him.

"Well did you bring some matches at least?" Dave's eyes went wide as he checked his pockets. "You didn't, did you? That's what I thought." Ray teased. Disappointed, he handed the cigarette back. 

"Now what?" Ray asked, kicking some dirt. He slipped his hands in his pockets and looked down at his toes.

"You could tell me why you ran away when we were kissing." Dave whispered. I was quite enjoying it, and I thought you were as well."

Ray swallowed hard, and slowly let out a long breath. It was quite an embarrassing thing and the last thing he wanted was to talk about. One thing was true, though. If Dave wanted to know something, he would badger you until you spilled.

"D-Dave...do you wake up in the middle of the night and...find yourself...you know, after a nice dream....a dream about maybe kissing a pretty girl...wet?" Ray stuttered. He wanted to know if Dave shared the same experiences he did, it would make explaining that much easier if he did.

"You mean soaking wet?" Dave asked, tilting his head.

"N-No, Dave I mean 'here.'" Ray put a hand on his crotch, and took his eyes off of his brother.

"Sometimes." Dave admitted. I don't care for the mess, but the feeling....first time I woke up I wanted that feeling to last forever!" Dave developed goose flesh as he spoke, and looked over at Ray.

"It's only gonna happen more the older you get, and you'll start to get hard when you see someone you want to kiss." Ray figured the least he could do is teach his little brother 'the ropes,' as no one had done that for him. 

"When we kissed, did you want me?" Dave asked. "I promise, cross my heart, I won't tell. You could easily get me into trouble with the underwear and lipstick. Probably the kissing, too."

Dave was right, but he still made him officially swear. "Alright, I swear, besides, what happened to you probably will happen to me."

Ray didn't have an answer for that, but he did nod 'yes' to Dave's question about him fancying him while they were kissing. and just as he had thought, his cheeks flushed. This pleased Dave very much, especially since now he knew his brother really didn't hate him. 

"So, why did you run away?" Dave asked in genuine innocence.

"Because the thing that happens at night to us, well that happened while we were kissing!" Ray explained, frustrated. He'd raised his voice a bit, and paranoid, he looked around. There was no one to be seen.

Dave's eyes grew wide once more. "You mean that can happen with kissing?" He was surprised to learn.

"Apparently so, I am proof of that." Ray's nodded, he began running his fingers though his hair nervously.

"I want that." Dave exclaimed.

"Want what?" Ray asked, turning his head.

"To get wet while I'm awake so I can enjoy it." He smiled seductively. Dave seemed to be fourteen going on twenty-one. Certainly more interest in sexual matters than when he was Dave's age. 

"It's called coming, and I can show you how to come so you don't end up with it inside your trousers." Ray promised. He figured why not, as it wasn't like they would be touching each other. This way Dave would learn how to get himself off, which might keep him occupied in his own room, and not in their sisters stealing underwear. 

"Ray, show me how to come, oh god, I need to know!" Dave whimpered. He put his hand on his crotch and showed Ray the silhouette of his hard juvenile cock. 

"All right, we'll go to my room and lock the door, just stop holding yourself." Ray ordered. 

Quietly, the two brothers snuck through the house and without being caught, made it to Ray's room where he locked the door. He placed the key on the dresser and sat on the bed, Dave sat next to him. 

"Stand up, and take down your underwear and trousers." Ray instructed. He did so as well, so Dave could learn by watching and because he had started to feel that now familiar urge since seeing his brother's silhouette.

"Sit down, spread your legs, and wrap your hand around your cock." Ray whispered. He watched his brother who was already almost as endowed as he was. 

"Grip your cock, but not too tight, and move your hand up and down. You can adjust the speed and grip as you go. Eventually, you will feel overwhelmed, and then bliss as you shoot come onto your belly. This is called an orgasm, and nothing is better." Ray assured him, taking his own cock in his hand.

"Try it..try what I told you." Ray told Dave as he began. Since that first day he had masturbated after seeing his brother the first time, it had become a regular habit, especially since Ray had no girlfriend. 

Dave was natural when it came to stroking himself, while Ray could hear his breathing getting heavy as he tilted his head back. Each spread their legs apart wider, until their knees touched. Harder and faster their hands and wrists moved until finally, Dave let out a cry that only animals make. Ray looked over and saw his brother spurt all over his new shirt, eyes closed, and mouth slack. After his first intentional orgasm he fell back on Ray's bed, limp and still holding his now flaccid cock.

After taking in what he'd just seen, it wasn't long before Ray came all over his belly, whispering, "Oh god, oh god, ohhh..." He lay back on the bed and kissed his brother's cheek. Dave licked his lips and faced Ray. With heavy lidded eyes Dave whispered, "kiss me, Ray, kiss my lips." 

Without a second thought, Ray lifted his head slowly off the mattress and planted his lips on Dave's. It was just a simple kiss, and heaven knows each desired more, but as it was they needed to clean up, before someone noticed they were both missing at the same time.

As they got up, Dave whispered, "Can I do this again with you sometime?" Ray wanted nothing more on this earth, but he knew if they ever got caught there would be a special kind of Hell to pay.

"I'm sorry, we can't, but, at least you can please yourself." Ray gave Dave some tissue and they cleaned themselves in silence. Once finished, Ray unlocked the door, and Dave walked slowly out and into his own room. He threw himself down on his pillow, tears forming in his eyes. He had so many mixed feelings, but was not mature enough mentally to sort them. Balling, he punched his pillow, wishing he was still with Ray.

Ray lay back on his own pillow, wondering if he had done the right thing. Of course, it was too late to change anything, but he was in the habit of feeling guilty for guilt's sake. Ray couldn't lie to himself like he did other people, he had enjoyed showing Dave "the ropes" and in general felt less lonely. Sadly, going any further could end in consequences for both. Really, the thing that mattered most now was Dave keeping his mouth shut about them.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave spends the afternoon getting himself off as many times as possible, while Ray ends up going for a walk, mulling over in his mind what had been going on between himself and his brother, and how much he'd enjoyed it as well as how much he knew his brother was. Later on, when they go to bed Ray dreams of Dave, only to open his eyes and realize what is happening is real.

Taking off his underwear and trousers and kicking them to the floor, Dave spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get himself off as many times as he possibly could. Ray had been right when he'd told him there was nothing like it.

Spilling come in his hand and on his stomach, eyes rolling back in his head, Dave eventually had a dry orgasm, which just wasn't the same. Something about seeing his cock erupt with come, was more gratifying for him. 

Dave figured this meant it was time to stop and when he sat up to mop up his previously spilled come, he realized how exhausted he was. Luckily, it was almost time for dinner. 

Ray had gotten up after laying on his bed for a bit, and hands in his pockets, decided to go for a walk. Whistling through the gap in his teeth, he thought about the past few days and how much he'd secretly enjoyed them. He knew Dave had, too, especially with what he now knew.

As the shadows grew longer, Ray wished he had one of Dave's stolen fags. In the movies they always showed the couple smoking after what they had you believe was sex. Of course they never actually showed it, but at a certain age, you just knew.

Hungry and bored, Ray turned to walk back to the house to see what their Mum was cooking. Entering the Davies home, he smelled what could only be the best food his mum had ever made, as he was that hungry. In the kitchen Dave sat at the table with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. When their eyes met, Dave licked his lips slowly, catching Ray off guard. Immediately, he blushed, and quickened his pace so he could see what his mother was making.

She turned and saw Ray, then put her hand on his forehead. "Raymond, did you go outside without a coat? I swear, I've told you a hundred times, now you feel like you have a fever." Dave whipped his head around, and Ray frowned at his brother. He shrugged and turned back round.

"Mum, I don't have a fever, I'm just hungry. When are we going to eat?" Ray asked.

"Holler at your sisters and your father, and tell them that it is ready." His mother said.

"Why do I have to?" Ray grumbled.

"You want to eat, don't you?" Ray's mother told him.

Nodding, Ray stood in the hall and shouted for his sisters and their father to come to dinner, and then went back in the kitchen. His mum had her hands on her hips. "I could have done that!"

Under his breath Ray muttered, "Then why didn't you?" Luckily, his mother didn't hear as the rest of the family sat at the table.

Soup and fresh bread was laid out, and with the whole family there, heads were bowed as their father said a prayer. Ray and Dave kept their eyes open and stared at each other, Dave with that seductive look in his eyes. Ray had to look away, and instead, focused on the food, never once making eye contact with his brother again while there.

When everyone was finished, they got up, the boy's sisters helping their mother, and their father grabbing his paper and his pipe to go back to reading in the chair. Ray went to the piano, and Dave just sat on the stairs staring at his brother through the spindles. Ray played an old English folk tune, and his mother in the kitchen began to sing. Ray thought it was great being in a family that appreciated music. 

As it got late, Ray and Dave's father told them to get ready for bed. After all, they were the youngest and needed the most rest to grow, at least according to their parents. Neither argued, which was unusual, but it had been a day like no other, especially for Dave.

Up the stairs they went to change into their pajamas and brush their teeth. Catching both his and Dave's face in the mirror, he could have sworn they had aged some that day. How much he didn't know. In reality, they really were growing into men. 

After both had finished brushing, Dave sidled up to Ray and blinked with his long lashes before kissing Ray's cheek. Lips tight in frustration, he wiped his cheek, and stared at his baby brother. 

"You can't be doing that! What if someone sees?" Ray scolded.

"It is just a kiss on the cheek and with no lipstick this time." Dave whispered. "Mom and Dad give them to us and sometimes our sisters still do." Ray didn't know how to argue, how to tell his brother why he couldn't...why they couldn't. 

"We just can't that's all." Dave looked at Ray with the saddest of blue eyes when he heard it was wrong, and that they could fight each other and get a scolding, but if they showed affection, who knows what would happen. 

"Just go to bed." Ray sighed, as he walked to his room and shut the door. He climbed under the covers curled up on his side, and fell asleep with ease. 

Dave ran to his room and slammed his bedroom door. He heard his mother yell at him, but he did not respond. Instead, he climbed into his own bed, pulled the covers up, and stared at a crack in the ceiling. 

As Ray slept his mind took him back to he and his brother, only this time they were touching each other as lovers might. Soft caresses, deep kisses and hands exploring between each other's legs. The dream seemed realistic, and left Ray breathing heavily as he touched himself. Or was he? He could see his hands in this dream reaching for Dave, and yet it felt as if there were a hand gripping his cock and stroking him. Bucking his hips, he dreamed he could feel Dave's warm breath on the back of his neck. He gasped, and opened his eyes.

Curled up behind Ray, was Dave, his hand wrapped around his cock, and warm breath on the back of his neck, just like in his dream. He was a bit confused, but what he could feel and see what was real.

"W-Why are you in bed with me, hand on my cock, Dave?" Ray whispered.

"Couldn't sleep." Dave replied, simply. "Besides, I could hear you moaning my name..." 

Dave could not see, Ray blushing, and for that he was grateful. He only hoped no one else could hear. 

"What were you dreaming?" Dave asked, softly in Ray's ear. He slowly began to stroke his brother, and with as good as it felt, Ray didn't stop him.

Ray bit his lip and squirmed as he thought how wrong this must be, but how overwhelmingly incredible he felt. "You, us, and....doing t-this..." Ray whispered. Dave shifted his hips with a gasp, his cock, still clothed in his thin pajama bottoms, now perfectly nestled in Ray's arse crack. Ray, could scarcely breathe.

"D-Dave...oh god...oh... you can't stay..." Ray's voice faltered, as his body quaked. He desired to have his brother continue, instead of just teasing the head of his cock, something he had not taught Dave.

"You're hard, and you told me that this happens when you see someone you want to kiss...you saw me in your dreams...so..." Dave was repeating exactly what Ray had said to him, and he wasn't about to make himself out to be a liar. 

"Yes, yes, I know what I told you." Ray replied, his whole body in agony. He needed release, and obviously, his brother did as well.

"Fine!" Ray would have shrieked if he could. 

Dave kissed his big brother's neck, as he moved his fist swiftly. Ray bucked, and pushed back on his brother, so he would get it in his head that he could thrust his hips and the friction on his cock would feel just as good as using his hand, if not better.

Writhing in a heap, each began to sweat as their desires were nearly met. Dave was enjoying his thrusting against Ray, and Ray was amazed at how well Dave was at satisfying him with his hand. 

Inhaling deeply, Ray's whole body clenched. He held his breath and let it out as he spurted wads of come repeatedly, in Dave's hand and on himself. Dave was still rubbing himself, but he was helpless in his orgasmic bliss. Never had he ever have someone else get him off before, and he never expected it to be his brother.

Dave's breathing was getting ragged, now, and he reached a hand to grip Ray's arms as he soiled is pajama bottoms with his come. "Oh god." whispered Dave. He'd loosened his grip on Ray, and just lay in paralyzed bliss. When he recovered he asked, "Can I stay here." expecting his brother to say, "No."

"May as well, I find more and more I cannot refuse you." It was the truth, and he figured he may as well admit it. This satisfied Dave just as much as wanking did. Having any kind of power over his brother was something he had always craved, and now he had it.

Dave slipped out of bed and took his soiled pajama bottoms off, and wiped up the excess come. He then got back in his brother's bed and curled up close to him. Ray quickly wiped his come off with an extra blanket, and both brothers closed their eyes and fell asleep together.


End file.
